the stalker
by evil corrupted leprechaun
Summary: bout a woman who falls for a guy that used to work for her ex husband she kidnaps him and read it and you will see


The Stalker

Chills run down your spine as you walk into the room,

The smell,

The smell of a hundred rotting corpses,

Rotting away,

The house is cold,

Cold as ice,

You have stepped into what feels like a dream but you know its not,

You are aimlessly wondering in search for the front of the house,

For you don't remember a thing,

Especially how you ended up in this place,

The last thing you knew is you were walking to you car to head home and you were attacked,

Your head is throbbing you think you were hit over the head with something heavy,

You don't want to turn on any lights to let the person know that you came to,

As you are searching around this house it all seems familiar,

But you just can't put your finger on what it is,

As you are walking down what appears to be a hall way you hear something stir,

At first you think it's just your conscious is play with you but you hear it again,

You come to a dead stop,

Its moving towards the room you just left,

A light flips on you hear rummaging then the light shuts off,

The footsteps are on the move you are trying to be quiet,

You have plastered yourself against the wall,

They are moving your way,

You are slowly creeping to the door knob you saw on the wall,

You are praying for it to be a closet,

As you reach for the knob you here a voice say that's where you went,

You turn around and to your surprise it has been the same person as the person following you all day,

You turn to run but a heavy object was thrown,

You are lying on the ground fading between conscious and unconscious,

Your head is pounding then you slowly go unconscious,

You wake up to being bound to a pole with cuffs, and tied up,

You see a shadow sitting by the window lighted by the moon,

And just as you think things can't get any worse,

It does,

The strange person gets up and walks your way,

As they come a bit closer you recognize a sent that you have smelled before,

Just as it sits next to you they say "I have watched you for a long time,"

"I used to sit up in bed at night wondering what you were doing, and if I have ever crossed your mind,"

With out even think you reply with "who are you?"

And without even skipping a beat the person replies with I am only your greatest admirer,

You chin had hit the floor,

Right then and there you knew who it was,

For to your surprise that was the same reason the house looked familiar,

It had been your old boss's wife,

She says well don't look so surprised we both knew that we were meant for each other,

Just something's get in the way and we have to take care of them before we get what we want,

Just as she s about to say something else you cut her off by screaming "LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME BOUND HERE AGAINST MY WILL!"

She just laughs and says what are you talking about against your will,

I saw all those times you looked at me like I was yours,

Then and there is only when I knew it was meant to be,

You had cut her off again this time more relaxed and said "what I mean is I am tied up with rope and handcuffed to a pole, I think this comes a crossed a little hostile, don't you think so to?"

She had seen right where you were coming from,

She goes to get a knife and the key to the cuffs, while she is gone you think this might just work to your advantage,

As she walks back into the room you thoughts are wondering aimlessly through your head,

She cuts the rope, and takes the key out of her pocket and says now don't try anything stupid or I will have to enforce pressure,

As you sit there unbound from all the things you tell her you are thirsty,

She then rises to get you a glass of water,

As she is heading towards the kitchen your are trying to remember your way around the house,

Planning all this out in your head,

You hear her footsteps coming back you quickly scramble to get back to where she had left you,

She enters the room and hands you the glass of water,

You sit the glass down and calmly ask her why she has done this,

She gently replies with because it would give you a better reason to tell your wife you was taken against your will then coming gracefully,

Then you ask her but what if I didn't want to come,

You see the anger flash in her eyes from the moon light shown in,

She stands up quickly and is furious by the question you had asked,

You try to calm her but its not working,

She leaves the room to go to another room,

You hear rummaging and you hear her mutter this is what happened to the last guy to,

You get paranoid by hearing that now your head is clouded with thoughts,

You think to yourself you just need to get out of here,

You promisingly stand up and head out of the room,

By this time you are heading in the right direction,

And she is on the move for she has heard movement,

You hear her footsteps quickening you quickly pick up your pace,

She is right behind you,

You hear some kind of loading,

You think it's a gun,

Your guess is right a shot is fired but it's a miss,

Another shot is fired and you hit the deck grabbing at your side,

She slows to a walk,

She is now standing over you laughing in a mad way,

She loads one into the chamber she looks at you and says I am sorry this had to end this way,

She squeezes the trigger and POP a shot was fired,

It was another hit,

She turns away and leaves you for dead,

This time the shot was more fatal,

It was a shot to the upper chest just inches away from the heart,

You are in fear for your life,

For you watch her leave and memorize how to get there,

When you know she is gone you roll over and start crawling for the door,

You reach the door you try everything to stand up,

You finally do,

You turn the door knob and open the door,

But to your surprise she is standing there with another loaded in the chamber,

And this time before she pulls the trigger she said I knew you was a fighter and I knew you would try to escape and go get help,

But I just can't let you do that because that would ruin me,

She pops another one in you and from the amount of blood loss and another gun shot wound you fall dead half in house and half out side,

She strategically places you in her car and drives to the middle of know where and burns your body,

She remains there till dawn till she knows that your body is complete ash,

She jumps around in your ashes to spread them out,

Gets back into her car and leaves,

For you are now dead and burned and she still remains out there as someone else's stalker.


End file.
